


You're My Whole World

by cxhztile



Series: Winding Roads Through Middle Earth [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossing Timelines, M/M, OOC, Parental Instinct, and everyone isn't entirely like themselves cause i can't write, minor sam & frodo ???, the timeline is all screwy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxhztile/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: The company is only expecting to visit their king and his consort but find several little ones among them.(Title is a lyric from "Rosa Dear" by Ruth)





	You're My Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> preemptively: ages and timeline are scrambled because that's how it be. also excuse my terrible tags  
> **EDIT 2: ur bold if u assume i know geography or absolutely anything really

Upon waking, he was greeted with a gasp and a hasty kiss, even before his eyes fluttered all the way open. 

The hands that cupped his face moved down to run their fingers through his beard as lighter kisses were peppered across his face. It was only when he scrunched his nose a bit after it was kissed that he was met with the face of their -- no,  _ his _ \-- hobbit, eyes filled with big puffy tears but nonetheless smiling at the awakened king. His lips curled in return and his hand snaked upwards into curls to meet for a more proper kiss. 

They sat for a long while afterwards, enjoying their silent company, hands gently intertwined, warm to the touch between the lot of them. It was unexpected when the hobbit awkwardly chimed something about marriage, free hand gripping the nape of his neck nervously as his eyes diverted and his cheeks flushed. It was even more of a shock when he was replied to with agreement which sent both of their hearts speeding at a million miles per hour. 

They settled on waiting out the allotted recovery time but told the company as soon as they were able to wrangle everyone into the same room. There was a flood of cheers and groans of, “Finally…,” causing them to realize how long everybody had been waiting on this. Fili and Kili, though more so Fili, seemed relieved at the notion, saving them having to marry themselves out to keep the line flowing since there would be a consort now. 

The wedding was as sweet and simple as they could get it to be. He certainly wasn’t as fond of parties as his hobbit was but he actually relaxed that day, so much so he cried several times throughout the day at seeing his betrothed. His husband surely didn’t mind and was just as wet-eyed. Their signifying braids were fitted with turquoise beads and their weddings were gold with an inlaid line of recycled mithril. 

In the present, he sighed softly and took notice that he had been staring starry-eyed as his husband who was stood in the kitchen, child on his hip as he made tea, remembering the fond memories of their wedding. He was sat at the desk in the map room, loose tunic pushed above his elbows as his chin rested on the hand whose elbow was on the wood of the desk. He had a perfect view of Bilbo, who seemed to be scolding the child who had fistfuls of his shirt in hand. 

He lingered in his enamor until another child came running over to him from the sitting room. This one was undoubtedly taller and older than the one Bilbo was carrying around but they shared the same mop of blond curls atop their heads, making them look closer to brothers than the cousins that the actually were. 

“Mr. Thorin,” the boy started, inwardly cringing at having to keep up formality, “what’re you up to?” 

Instead of answering just yet, Thorin raised his eyebrow and asked, “Did Sam and Frodo tell you to stop pestering them?” 

The boy shrugged. “As usual.” 

“Well, I’ll be frank with you, young Merry, I’m not doing much of anything currently.” It would have been a bit embarrassing to admit to the boy that he was going over the reasons he loved his husband for the trillionth time since they first met. 

Merry snorted at this and retrieved a small stool from the other side of the desk.

“That sounds like something a hobbit would say and you’re a dwarf!” He snickered as he sat down beside the dwarf with a huff.

“It appears that life in the Shire has softened me to the likes of a hobbit, rather than a dwarf.” Thorin’s eyes met Merry’s before peering back to Bilbo once again, who was this time setting the table with tea time treats, somehow managing it with one hand. Merry was the least surprised of all of them when his cousin clung to the eldest hobbit first thing that morning when they arrived with Sam. 

Merry was about to widen his flame of curiosity as far as the queer old dwarf when the doorbell rang, startling everyone in the hobbit-hole. Frodo started to rise from his armchair, Sam reflexively creeping back from where he had be slung over the combined arms of their chairs as they talked, when Merry had beat him to it, speeding from the drawing room as quickly as his stubby legs could take him. Meanwhile, Thorin had also meant to go for it but was defeated so he made way to the kitchen, Bilbo raising his eyebrows as they shared a look about the door situation. They quietly resolved it with a mutual smile and Thorin stepped forward to kiss his husband whose head leaned ever so slightly to meet him halfway, Pip muttering, “Ew!,” from the crook of Bilbo’s arm. 

The door was opened seconds after Merry skidded to stop himself so he could turn the knob and his face lit up like a candle upon seeing the minor crowd of dwarves at the door. The young hobbits had all been informed earlier that day that a few members of the company were coming to visit and had to be on their best behavior, though that was mainly for Merry and Pippin. Frodo and Sam were some of the more gentle souls of the Kindly West and not as mischievous as the littler fellows. 

“Merry, you can gape later. Let them in, please!” Bilbo called and broke Merry’s trance of amazement. He opened the door so they could all bundle through and make their way into the foyer. He was still beside himself when they clamored in and he caught better sight of the pair holding up the rear, a blond fellow and a brunette one who looked far too eerily similar. 

Frodo managed to convince Sam to momentarily leave their comfortable armchairs so they didn’t seem impolite and wouldn’t have to be chastised by Bilbo. Quite frankly, it was almost nerve-wracking to being coming face-to-face with some of the prominent figures of Bilbo and Thorin’s questing tales. The stories fascinated all the youngsters but didn’t always seem entirely probable. But now, there were six dwarves stood in the hall, all easy to pick out based on fabled descriptions. 

“Hello,  _ Masters _ Bagginses.” The foremost dwarf greeted, white forked beard threatening to scrape against the floor as he bowed. 

“Hello, Balin. It is lovely to see you all again.” Bilbo responded, genuine smile strewn on his face. 

“Aye.” Thorin agreed, pressing a sheepish kiss to his husband’s temple, hands lightly grazing his waist. 

“Oh yes! Before I forget to later, I may as well introduce the youngest guests here.” Bilbo realized and switched Pippin to his other hip to use his right hand for gesturing. 

“The dark haired lad in the frame of the living room is Frodo, a Baggins as well. He’s the oldest of them at seventeen.”

When all eyes turned to him, Frodo ushered a minute wave and a shy hello.

“Next to him is Samwise Gamgee, who’s fifteen.” As if Frodo’s greeting didn’t seem shy enough, Sam was even more so with a side of flustered. 

“Mop-top number one who opened the door is Meriadoc Brandybuck. He’s thirteen.”

“Hullo!” The dwarves could all assume he was one of the bolder ones of the young hobbits.

“And this rascal who is happening to be wrinkling my shirt is Peregrin Took and he’s nine,” Bilbo paused as Pip whispered something in his ear, “I apologize. Pippin’s almost ten.” 

Satisfied with the correction, Pippin lulled his head backwards, leaning back as far as his spine and Bilbo allowed, then bellowed a loud hello as his eyes filled with wonder. Variations of laughs rang across the crowd which widened his beaming smile. Through with those set of introductions, the dwarves went down their own list. 

“Balin.” One of the shorter ones and certainly the oldest by the looks of it.

“Bofur!” A major defining feature was his fur lined hat.

“Ori.” One of the younger and quieter ones, though he looked quite sweet.

“Gloin.” The mean mug and fiery red hair were a fearsome combination.

“Fili!,” the blond that Merry had been examining earlier, 

“And Kili!,” his brunette brother. 

With that, they all bowed and said, “At your service!,” in unison at a volume that nearly shook all of the support beams in the hole. Bilbo chuckled at the looks of concern on Frodo, Sam, and Merry’s faces as everything vibrated around them and insisted everyone sit down. Frodo and Sam were allowed to return to their study through a book found in the map room without a complaint while Merry opted to stay with the others at the table. It was a bit crowded among the benches but not nearly as they had been when there were instead twelve dwarves sat there. Bilbo and Thorin sat together on the last remaining bench, Pippin in Bilbo’s lap and Merry pressed into Thorin’s side. 

Once everybody was settled, Bilbo caught Pippin the action of sliding forward to reach onto the table. 

“Pip, if I allow you another snowball, you must not get sugar on my trousers --  _ again _ . Alright?” He cautioned and yellow curls went flying as the boy nodded. Bilbo then reached for one of the powdery cookies and handed it to him, in which Pippin started happily munching on it. 

“It’s going to happen, you know.” Thorin reminded him.

“I know, but it didn’t hurt to try.” 

“It appears you two have your hands full.” Bofur chimed after fiddling with his hat a moment and before reaching for a cracker and slice of cheese from a platter in front of him.

“So it seems,” Bilbo stifled a cough before continuing, “Truly, we didn’t expect the young ones to come today but Sam was planning on coming so Merry tagged along and where Merry goes, Pippin follows.”

“And vice versa.” Thorin added. 

“So they’re not all your’s?” Ori finally spoke up, curiosity flooding his still young eyes.

“Thank Eru, no. But…” Bilbo began his reply when the kettle whistled and so Pippin was handed over as he dusted off his trousers to go grab it. 

Pippin didn’t seem to mind at all as Thorin’s lap was larger and almost softer. Meanwhile, the guest dwarves were running over the tail end of what Bilbo had said last, questioning what he was intending to say. He came back over, pouring tea for those willing, and was met with inquiring gazes.Watching him nervously lick his lips, Thorin shooed off a reluctant Merry in case if the lad would say something to make the explanation worse. Pippin couldn’t ever remember anything past the five minutes and was too young to run his mouth on important things so he was allowed to stay. 

“Right… Not all of them are our’s but Frodo is our lad. His parents passed away in a tragic accident a little over a year ago and even though he’s more closely related to the folks in Brandy Hall, he seemed far more comfortable here and so we ended up taking him in.” A simultaneous gasp waved through and Bilbo tried to shush them, knowing Frodo may hear them from the other room. It wasn’t an issue any of them were fond of talking about, especially the boy, so they avoided it as much as possible. 

“I wouldn’t have guessed since he’s a splitting image of Thorin.” Thorin’s cheeks burned hot for a second at Balin’s audacity but realized he could twist it for his own amusement. 

“Maybe so but he certainly has Bilbo’s brains and wits.” It was the hobbit’s turn to blush and returned the favor with a quick kiss. 

“No kissing!” Pip wailed below them, only to be hushed by Bilbo, and decided to pout about it instead. 

“Speaking of children… Gloin, I thought you promised you bring Gimli with you?” Bilbo queried after fulfilling his momentary need for intimacy. 

“Aye,” Gloin nodded, “But the boy’s mother insisted against it last minute.”

Bilbo huffed in disappointment, “A shame.” 

“Would have kept Merry from going bored out of his skull. Especially since he’s so intrigued by you all.” Thorin pitched in, imagining the young dwarf who looked just like his father would have kept the youngest guests on their toes. Everyone nodded their agreement and Kili’s lips started to curl as he brewed some devilry in his head. 

“As of late, Fili’s been kept thoroughly entertained by someone.” He teased, knowing word would reach his uncles eventually but found that humiliating his brother then and there was much more fun. 

“Shut up Kili!” Fili howled from behind his hands which were covering his red cheeks. 

“Kili, stop tormenting your brother.” Typically, it was Thorin who scolded them with a playful scowl but this time, it was Bilbo taking that lead. It was always pleasant to see him in those moments, treating them as if they were his blood-related nephews. 

“They’re actually quite cute together. Well, as cute as two thick beards can look with one another.” Kili taunted, patting Fili’s shoulder from where it hunched as he laid his face informally on the table. What Bilbo later learned was that signifying beard thickness was a quick trick of a way to indicate another dwarrow by their sex without naming it. Though few and numbered, dwarrowdam had beards on the thinner and silker side, rarely even getting on the verge of being thick and coarse. 

“At least neither of us have to bend down.” Fili finally retorted after a long moment of thinking of a comeback. Kili huffed as he sat back with his arms folded against his chest. 

“Alright, alright, no need to break out a fight at the table.” Balin reprimanded, the most tired of hearing it out of all of them. Dis and Kili hadn’t let Fili live it down since he started seeing his supposed young dwarrow and so a war usually broke out among the brothers, picking at who the other was seeing. 

Just as Fili fixed his posture from lifting his head, all attention turned to the small parade of younglings creeping from the sitting room, the procession led by young master Merry. 

“About time you three emerged from hiding.” Thorin commented, which winded Merry’s face into a smile. 

“We’re in need of snacks! It is tea time after all.” He explained, reminding everyone of the hobbit nature of eating so many meals in a day. 

“So long as there isn’t a mess left for me to clean later.” Bilbo forewarned. The trio nodded and proceeded towards the table. Merry was at Thorin’s side in an instant while Frodo gingerly gave Bilbo a hug around the shoulders from behind him before grabbing himself a snowball. Sam settled for a lemon cookie that he got halfway through as he made himself a cup of tea off to the side. 

“Pip’s not giving you any trouble, right? I’ll have to tell his father if he is.” Merry asked, eager to tell on his cousin for the fun of it. 

“No, he’s not being pesky for once.” Thorin chuckled, disappointing Merry in the act. Pippin stuck his tongue out at his older cousin so Merry grabbed the curl that always stood on his head like a cowlick and yanked it. 

“Ow!” Pippin whimpered as he rubbed his head. Thorin separated them before more damage was done and the two huffed at each other before turning their backs to each other. With that, the trio reconvened and trotted back to the living, careful not to spill Sam’s cup. 

“Those pairs are certainly polar opposites, ey?” Gloin joked, despite how correct his statement was. 

“Meriadoc and Peregrin are always getting into something, while Frodo and Samwise are always quiet and tucked away. But, they’re inseparable when you look at each duo.” Bilbo sighed, reaching a hand over to ruffle Pippin’s hair. 

“Merry and Pippin are far too much like you two for our liking.” Thorin quipped as he gestured towards his nephews. They snickered, taking it as a compliment. 

“As reclusive as they may be, I’ll be honest that I’m glad Frodo and Sam have each other for company. Frodo was quite outgoing before the incident and even though Sam is quite timid, it is my hope he can break Frodo’s shell back open.” Bilbo admitted with a sad glimmer in his eye. Thorin wrapped an arm around his shoulder and squeezed him into his side, kissing the crown of his head. Even Pippin looked a bit sullen among the others as they digested the minor depressing tone. 

Thankfully, the mood drop was quick to wave away and further conversations were a bit more cheery. There were tellings of recent Erebor affairs since the king and his consort retired to the Shire and how Bard was fairing with the dealings of a rebuilt Dale. Thranduil was still a priss but his son, who was a little less so, was currently travelling among rangers on some sort of self searching mission (or at least that’s how the dwarves interpreted it.) It was just before dinner that the members of the company took their leave to the inn in Bree where they were staying and gave warm goodbyes to all of the hobbits and their resident dwarf. Thorin asked that his nephews keep him updated on general things and to wish their mother hello. 

After supper, both Merry and Pippin seemed drowsy and dozing off in the armchair they had squished into. Frodo and Sam had been well of a ways through another hidden book they had found, informed by Thorin that both books they had been looking at were fable books written in Khuzdul, which made sense why the lettering wasn’t entirely familiar. He promised to help them understand the language on another day when they had more time to spare. Bilbo caught himself becoming bleary-eyed and yawning so he decided to grapple everyone together to take the uninvited lads home. 

Pippin was unsurprisingly limp in his arms and barely stirred when they made it to Tookborough. Merry originally protested Thorin carrying him but eventually became too tired to fight it. Sam and Frodo held up the rear and let their fingers brush here and there. It was at the Gamgee doorstep that Frodo was bold and kissed Sam’s forehead, leaving him flustered and tripping over himself as he stumbled inside after finally knocking. Thorin and Bilbo shared a look as Frodo rejoined them, knowing they would do the exact same thing to each other and probably had. 

In bed later on, Thorin caught the pensive gaze his husband held out, even in the very dim light of their candle they had yet to put out. 

“What’s on your mind,  _ mithrim _ ?” He inquired, toying with the braid behind Bilbo’s ear, hoping to understand the storm of thought in his head. 

“Just imagining what it would be like if we did have our own child, like one created by both of us.” Bilbo answered in a thoughtful tone, biting his lip afterwards. 

“The most stubborn creature in existence, given the lot of us.” Thorin sniggered, Bilbo cackling beside him. They fell silent at a knock and creaking of the door. The small flame of their candle revealed a pair of melancholy blue eyes peering in from the other side of the doorframe. The husbands didn’t so much as glance at each other before both sitting up to make room at the end of the bed. 

This scene had become fairly mundane in the past few months. Frodo would wake from a terrible nightmare and when he couldn’t handle the replay in his head any longer, he would go seek comfort, understandably feeling guilty and like a nuisance for disturbing his uncles slumber. Bilbo would wrap him in a hug, Thorin drawing them both in towards him. Frodo wouldn’t be keen on talking for a while but eventually got to a point where he’d open up and they would all talk it out. It was rare that he was so shaken he dared not go back to his own bed but it was certainly a possibility. 

Tonight was no different. He made his way to the foot of their bed, hesitant at first to let himself fall into Bilbo’s arms but did nonetheless, melting into it moments later. Bilbo stroked his hair and Thorin embraced them tightly not long after. Finally, they looked to each other and realized that they really did have all they needed and the thought of another child fled their mind as they comforted the one they already called their own. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am 20 for 20 on fics babes and this certainly ended up longer than i was fearing. also i'll be real and say i made up the beard thickness thing because for 5 seconds i forgot dwarrowdam also have beards and it completely ruined my joke when i remembered. please reprimand me  
> *EDIT: i /was/ 20 for 20 before orphaning a bunch of fics lmao


End file.
